


A Flight to Remember

by NightAngel97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Double-Shot, First Time, First Time Destiel, First Time Sabriel, M/M, Mile High Club, Sabriel - Freeform, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngel97/pseuds/NightAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit fluffy, incredibly smutty airplane smut Double-Shot of the Destiel and Sabriel persuasion: The angels give each of their hunters a "flight to remember" Rated M for language and well like I said this is smut so... Disclaimer I own nothing but my sexy imagination ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Sam And Gabriel's Flight To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so the title is taken from the episode of Futurama of the same name. I was watching it and the title just kinda got my mind thinking of some nice Destiel airplane smut and then I sat down and started typing and this just sorta well…happened. So since this somehow turned into Sabriel I shall write a second chapter for my original Destiel plan.

"Seriously Sam, we couldn't have traveled  _any_ other way?"

Sam rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "Hey, it's not my fault the chick was buried in Germany!"

"I know," Dean, whined, gripping the arm rest until his knuckles turned white even though the plane hadn't even taken off yet, "But-"

"No," Sam cut him off. "The only other way would be to take a boat, which would take God knows how long and who knows how many more people her spirit could kill over that time."

They fell into a tense silence as the plane took flight. Dean managed to keep his cool until they hit turbulence about an hour into the flight. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. "I just wish that Cass was here," He panted, his voice coming out sounding like a broken sob.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel sitting in the seat between himself and Sam. "Cass!" He exclaimed, barely restraining himself from hugging the angel. "Wow, dude I didn't mean for you to actually show up here."

"Oh," Castiel breathed. "Either way I'm here now, so if I can be of any assistance in aiding your relaxation, please just let me know." He settled back into his seat.

"You planning on staying?" Dean asked puzzled.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean. I had to use a considerable amount of my remaining 'mojo' to get myself here. I feel it would be a waist to simply leave; that's why I offered my assistance."

Dean smiled sappily at the angel, but felt the need to say something that would end the borderline-chick-flick moment. "Well, I hate to break it to you, buddy, but about the only thing that would relax me at this point is joining the mile high club."

Castiel tilted his head for a moment before answering, "I can arrange to assist you in the matter, if you wish."

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva as Sam burst out laughing next to them. "Cass, dude, do you even know what the 'mile high club' is?" Sam asked between bouts of laughter.

Castiel nodded, glancing between the brothers, "Yes, to my understanding it is when two or more people engage in a sexual act while aboard an airplane. Is this information incorrect?"

"Uh, no, that, uh, pretty much sums it up," Sam told him, completely shocked, while Dean simply stared open-mouthed at Castiel.

Castiel nodded again, turning to Dean. "If you believe that that would improve your situation I am more than willing to assist."

Dean finally got his voice back, "Cass, did you just…" He trailed off, glancing around them to be sure that no one was listening. "Did you just offer to let me deflower you on an airplane?"

Castiel nodded, his expression neutral, "Yes Dean. I-" His words were suddenly cut off by Dean's lips.

Sam watched with wide eyes as his brother, reached a hand up to knot in Castiel's dark hair as he deepened the kiss. Sam remained frozen until he heard Castiel let out a small, whimper-like moan at his hair being pulled. The younger hunter cleared his throat uncomfortably. The other two continued to ignore him, Castiel even removing himself from his own seat to sit on Dean's lap, while reaching his own hand up to pull at the back of Dean's spiky hair. Sam cleared his throat again, louder and more deliberate.

The two finally separated with a moist pop. "Yes, Sam?" Castiel rasped, his lips wet and swollen.

"It's just, um, you don't usually join the mile high club with a third person sitting here watching," Sam explained.

"Oh," Castiel sighed. "How rude of me, would you like to join."

A  _yes_ was on the tip of Sam's tongue, but then he looked to his brother who was glaring at him with a look that said very clearly:  _Touch_ my _angel and die, Motherfucker._ Sam gulped and shook his head, "No uh, I'm good. Just maybe…I don't know, move to the bathroom maybe?"

Castiel nodded, removing himself from Dean's lap and pulling the hunter down the aisle with him.

Sam sighed, leaning back against his seat and wondered if any of his few fellow passengers would notice if he were to jerk off to the image of his brother fucking Castiel in the nearest bathroom.

"No need, Sammy."

Sam looked up startled to see Gabriel sitting next to him. His jaw dropped, "Gabriel? I thought you were-"

"Dean?" The archangel offered.

"Well…yeah."

"Yeah, been getting that a lot," Gabriel said with a wave of his hand. "Now back to those lovely thoughts you were having about Deano and Cassie getting it on in the bathroom."

Sam blushed, "What about them?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up mischievously and he slid down from where he was sitting to move so that he was crouched on the floor in front of Sam. "On second thought; forget them, we can have our own fun," He winked, pushing the hunter's legs apart.

"Gabriel," Sam whispered fiercely, looking around them.

His smile turned into a full on smirk as he quoted, "'Just call me Gabe. No one can see me or hear me, but you.'" And with that he was unbuttoning Sam's jeans.

"Gabr- " Sam's sentence turned into a soft moan and Gabriel's hand entered his boxers and began massaging his slowly-hardening cock through his boxers.

Gabriel continued to smirk as he pushed the fabric of Sam's jeans aside and pushed the waistband of the hunter's boxers down enough to pull his engorged cock out. "Didn't quite catch that, Sammy," He whispered before leaning down to lap at the head of Sam's cock.

Sam responded with a low groan, his hands tightening on the armrests. "Gabriel," He began finally, "I-"

"Time's up," Gabriel grinned, sucking the first couple inches of Sam's member into his mouth. He began bobbing his mouth up and down at a steady pace; making noises that Sam decided should be illegal. He finally pulled off, only to lick the underside of Sam's cock from root to tip. "Damn, Sammy, I knew you'd be big, but…" He let out a shuddery moan and went back down on the hunter, quickly taking all ten inches of the hunters cock into the moist heat of his mouth.

"Oh, Gabe," Sam chocked out, his head rocking back against the seat.

Gabriel smirked around his mouthful, moving one of his hands from Sam's thigh to reach up and massage his balls.

Sam shuddered at the new sensation, removing one of his hands from gripping the armrests to knot in the back of Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel moaned happily as Sam began bucking his hips up, fucking his cock, deeper and deeper into the archangel's mouth.

"Gabe," He panted the archangel's name, all other beings currently forgotten in his state of ecstasy. "Gabe, I'm close."

Gabriel nodded, squeezing one of the hunter's balls and then the other as he began humming around his cock.

A strangled moan escaped Sam's lips as he began fucking up into Gabriel's mouth harder and faster, unable to get enough of the shorter man's amazing mouth. "Fuck Gabe, you're gonna make me come so hard."

Gabriel pulled all the way off and proceeded to lick and suck all of the pre-come Sam's cock had been leaking at a steady pace. "That's kinda the point of this whole thing, genius," He smirked, digging the tip of his tongue into Sam's slit. Gabriel moved his gaze up to look into Sam's lust-blown eyes. He slowly ran his tongue along his lips, licking away all the pre-come and saliva there, before winking and returning to deep-throating Sam's cock.

"Fuck, Gabe, so fucking good," Sam panted. Gabriel swallowed, causing his throat muscles to contract around Sam's cock and that was it for the hunter. Sam saw stars, his hips arching up off the seat as he shot thick rope after rope of come down Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel kept his mouth firmly in place as he continued to suck Sam's cock and massage his balls, milking the hunter of every drop of come he had to offer. He finally released the hunter's softening member with a wet pop and a grin on his face. He stood and reached a hand out to caress Sam's flushed cheek, "So damn beautiful."

Sam huffed out a small laugh, opening his eyes to see Gabriel standing in front of him. His eyes quickly traveled from the archangel's honey-colored eyes to the tent in the front of his pants. "Want me to help with that?" Sam asked in a rough, completely fucked-out voice, managing a small smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask, Samsquatch."

Sam pulled Gabriel forward by his hips and made quick work of getting all fabric out of the way. He paused once Gabriel's swollen and leaking cock was exposed completely mere inches from his face. Sam had never done anything like this with a guy and his mind was now threatening to have second thoughts. Then the fact came through that Gabriel wasn't exactly a guy, sure he was in a guy's body, but inside, he was a giant ball of celestial intent. Sam nodded to himself, moving his hands around to Gabriel's jean clad ass, using it to pull the archangel all the way to him.

Gabriel gasped as his cock was enveloped in the heat of Sam's mouth. He wasn't going to lie; he had  _not_ been expecting this. A hand job maybe, but this? He moaned, tangling one of his hands in Sam's hair as the hunter took more and more of him into his mouth.

Sam backed off slightly to tongue at Gabriel's slit for a moment, loving the breathless moans it was causing. Sam exhaled slowly, blowing warm air onto the head of Gabriel's cock, causing the shorter man to shiver. Satisfied Sam took the majority of Gabriel's cock back into his mouth.

Gabriel's legs shook as Sam sucked his cock harder and harder. "Fuck, Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed, allowing the top half of his body to rest against the seat behind him.

Sam pulled off again only to suck one of Gabriel's previously neglected balls into his mouth.

"Oh!" Gabriel's head rocked back on his shoulders as he moved both hands to hold onto Sam for dear life.

The hunter licked his way up Gabriel's shaft, blowing at the head again before taking all seven inches of the archangel's cock into his mouth.

"Sammy, Oh! Oh, Sammy, oh, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna fucking come, Sam!" Sam hummed his consent, the vibrations throwing Gabriel over the edge into his orgasm. "Oh, Sammy," He moaned, shooting his release across the hunter's tongue in several spurts of white.

Sam released Gabriel's cock, panting as he swallowed the archangel's come.

Gabriel quickly tucked himself away before kneeling and doing the same for Sam. He stood again, looking down at Sam awkwardly for a moment, "So…" He trailed off becoming lost for words for the first time in his existence.

"So that was pretty fucking amazing," Sam offered.

Gabriel made a small noise between a yell and a squeak, launching himself forward onto Sam's lap and began peppering the hunter's face with kisses. "Yes, it was the most amazing thing ever and-" He seemed to remember himself then and slowly stood from Sam's lap.

Sam laughed, pulling Gabriel back down into his lap. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Hellz yeah! And we don't even have to be on an airplane!" He smiled, leaning over to capture Sam's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Well gotta fly."

"Bye, Gabe," Sam told him.

Gabriel smiled and with a flutter of wings was gone.

Sam let out a long sigh and collapsed contently back into his seat.

**TO BE CONTINUED…With Destiel :)**


	2. Dean And Castiel's Flight To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the promised Destiel! Now onward to the smut!

** Dean And Castiel’s Flight to Remember **

The moment the door was closed Dean had Castiel shoved against it and was devouring the angel’s mouth in a searing kiss. “God, Cass you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Dean panted into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel moaned something that was either an agreement or a scolding for Dean’s use of his father’s name. Judging by the way Castiel pulled the hunter closer and plunged his tongue into Dean’s mouth, it was the former.

“I want to be inside of you so bad, Cass,” Dean growled, breaking their kiss.

Castiel nodded, pushing Dean back slightly to begin removing his layers of clothing. Within a minute Castiel stood fully naked, leaned against the white door of the airplane bathroom.

“Damn,” Dean mumbled, raking his eyes hungrily down Castiel’s body. His eyes came to a stop at the angel’s cock, rock hard, jutting out from his pelvis. “Damn, Cass, Secretariat ain’t got nothin on you.”

Castiel tilted his head, “I don’t understand…Why did you just compare me to one of the principal organs of the United Nations?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “What? No, I meant like, well you know, the racehorse…Secretariat?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, “I still don’t understand what you mean.”

“I meant that you’re…You know what forget it, just take the compliment.” Dean laughed as he shrugged his jacket off, adding it to the growing pile on the floor. Dean moved to his jeans, only having to hop slightly to get both legs free in the cramped space. He was hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers when the plane began to shake. Dean froze, leaning back against the wall with his eyes squeezed closed. Dean was brought back by the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his. After a moment he began kissing the angel back, placing one hand on Castiel’s tones waist and allowing the other to tangle in the back of Castiel’s hair.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth as Dean gently pulled at his hair. “I want you to…oh! Dean I want you to fuck me!”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly at Castiel’s word choice, but nodded. “Okay so um…just…” Dean realized that he didn’t have the slightest clue what to do next. Sure he knew _what_ to do, but fuck if he knew how to actually do it. Naturally the plane chose that moment to hit more turbulence. Dean whimpered, trying to will himself to not hyperventilate.  

“Dean?”

Castiel’s calm concerned voice gave Dean the extra push he needed to control his breathing. He cracked his eyes open as the shaking began to subside, “Yeah, Cass?”

“Perhaps it…Perhaps it would be better…easier- less stressful –if I were to…enter you…”

Dean’s eyes widened, “Um...” He trailed off his eyes falling back to Castiel’s still-erect cock. “Dude I don’t know if you noticed this or not, but…well you’re hung like a friggin racehorse!”

Castiel gave him a puzzled look, “I don’t understand.”

“You know what? Screw it! Cass, you’re dick is like… _huge_.”

Castiel nodded his head slowly, beginning to understand, “I promise to go slow. I assure you the millennia I have spent observing Earth has provided me with extensive knowledge on the subject matter.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, “I uh, no offence, but uh, that’s kinda pervy. You know?  To get all up in two dude’s business while they’re…uh…”

Castiel actually rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean…I would think that you of all people would be aware of this thing I found called ‘gay porn’. I found it quite informative while still being very…”

Dean gulped, a surprisingly pleasant shiver running up his spine as an image of Castiel sitting down and watching gay porn appeared in his mind. “Erotic?” He offered.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “Now that that’s sorted…” The angel reattached his lips to Dean’s in a wet, demanding kiss.

All of Dean’s worries faded more and more the longer Castiel’s lips stayed on his. Soon the entire surrounding world was forgotten, along with the fact that they were in a tiny bathroom of an airplane, flying miles above the ground, leaving only the feeling of Castiel’s lips, tongue, and hands. The hunter sighed, removing his hands from Castiel’s body long enough to remove his boxers, before allowing them to continue touching the angel. Dean gasped as one of said angel’s hands trailed down his side until it reached his hip. Castiel pushed Dean back so that his back was pressed to the wall as he hitched the hunter’s leg up to wrap around his hip. Castiel ground his hips forward, causing their leaking cocks to rub together. “Mm, Cass,” Dean panted into the angel’s mouth. “Quit being a tease and fuck me.”

Castiel whimpered against Dean’s lips, instantly moving one of his hands down to prep his hunter.

Dean braced himself for the feeling of Castiel’s dry fingers, but was shocked to feel a slick digit carefully tracing his entrance. _Angel instant-lube?_ He thought with an internal smirk, _Now_ that _I can get used to._ He broke the kiss, preparing to vocalize his thoughts to Castiel, but before he could open his mouth, Castiel was sliding the finger into his entrance and nipping at his collarbone. Castiel slowly stretched Dean for longer than the hunter would have liked before slowly adding a second and third finger. “Oh!” Dean cried out, his head falling forward to rest on his angel’s shoulder as said angel’s fingers brushed his prostate. “I’m ready,” He gasped against Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel nodded, removing his fingers, “It may be easier if you were to lift your other leg as well,” He rasped.

“Kinky,” Dean breathed, smirking at the small look of puzzlement on Castiel’s face. He shook his head, “Never mind.”

Castiel nodded, bracing Dean firmly against the wall so the hunter could lift his other leg, wrapping them both around Castiel’s toned waist. Once Dean was comfortable, Castiel lined himself up and slowly allowed Dean to start sinking down on his length. “Oh,” He gasped softly, overwhelmed by the feeling of Dean’s inner walls beginning to firmly encase his cock.

“Shit, Cass you’re huge,” Dean moaned, his fingernails digging into Castiel’s shoulder blades.

Castiel stopped. “Sorry, I can stop and-“

Dean instantly shook his head, “Don’t even think about it, Cass,” He growled, pressing down so that more of Castiel’s length entered him. “I can’t believe I’m saying this Cass, but this feels fucking amazing!”

Castiel smiled, allowing Dean to sink all the way down onto his cock, “Glad to hear that,” He panted, leaning forward to suck at Dean’s neck.

After a moment of panting and getting used to the feeling, Dean began grinding himself down on Castiel, encouraging his angel to move.

Castiel got the message after a moment and pulled back, slightly before slowly pushing back into Dean with a grunt.

“Cass, I’m all for the whole slow ‘making love’ thing, but right now I kinda need you to fuck me into this wall.”

Castiel nodded, removing his lips from his hunter’s neck to nip at his earlobe, while slowly caressing his back, “As you wish, Dean.” With that he was pulling nearly entirely out of Dean and thrusting quickly back in with enough force to shake the mirror on the wall next to them. He moaned against Dean’s skin as he repeated his movements, hitting Dean’s prostate square on.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, removing one of his hands from around Castiel to knot in his angel’s hair. After a moment he pulled Castiel’s lips from his ear to crash their lips together. Dean moaned into Castiel’s open mouth, wondering why the Hell he hadn’t had sex with Castiel before now. He broke the kiss to suck a mark onto Castiel’s neck as he felt his release build with each hit to his prostate.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel groaned, his rhythm beginning to falter.

“So close, Cass,” Dean responded, his head falling back against the wall with a small thud.

Castiel moaned his agreement, leaning forward to nip and lick at Dean’s throat, bracing himself against with one hand and keeping the other on the small of Dean’s back.

“Oh, Cass, I’m-“ Dean’s sentence turned into a feral cry as Castiel pressed their bodies together, causing his cock to become trapped between them. Dean’s cock leaked pre-come onto their abs, creating an amazing, slick friction as it was rubbed between and against their bodies. Dean moaned Castiel’s name as the newfound friction sent him over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm that had his cock spurting come across his and Castiel’s chests.

The sensation of Dean clamping down around him and the look of utter bliss on the hunter’s face threw Castiel into his orgasm. “Oh, Dean,” Castiel moaned, his legs shaking as he continued to thrust up into Dean, filling the hunter with his hot release. Castiel’s cock shot the last of its come into Dean and the angel’s legs gave out causing them both to collapse onto the tiny piece of floor space.  “My apologies,” Castiel whispered, his voice low and fucked-out.

Dean brushed off the angel’s apology, kissing each of Castiel’s cheeks before claiming his lips in a slow, tongue-filled kiss. Once Dean was satisfied with their kiss, he broke it to grin happily down at his lover, “Cass…I…Alight so don’t get freaked out about this or anything, but…I think I might be in love with you.”

Castiel smiled tiredly as he opened his eyes. As soon as his brilliant blue orbs had locked onto Dean’s eyes, he rolled them. “Well, _duh_.”

Dean’s jaw dropped at Castiel’s words, partly because of Castiel’s word choice and partly because of the statement itself. “You…You knew?”

Castiel smiled up at him gently, “Of course, Dean. You would have never have agreed to allow me to assist you in this manner if you did not.”

“Huh,” Dean breathed, struggling to his feet and offering Castiel a hand. Castiel took it and slowly stood in front of him. “So um…not to chick-flick out on you or anything, but uh…do you…um…”

Castiel smiled, cupping Dean’s cheek and gently kissing his hunter’s mouth, “Yes, Dean, I love you. In fact I have found it rather hard _not_ to love you.”

Dean grinned, “Well with that out there, do you, you know, wanna do this again sometime? Maybe someplace…else, not like _this,_ you know…but just because we…want to?”

Castiel nodded, “Yes that can be arranged.”

Dean grinned, pulling Castiel into a hug. “Best. Flight. _Ever_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you lovelies go! Let me know what you think with a review.   
> I hope you liked it…It didn't go as smoothly as I planned, but I think it came out pretty damn good, if I do say so myself :)   
> P.S. my next one-shot shall be a Samifer AU *shrugs* you know just in case any of you are interested in reading it and should be up in the next week or so, since I’m gonna be out of town Tuesday and Wednesday and unable to type it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me know what you think. My muse and I survive off of reviews so if we don't get any, you shall never see the Destiel chapter *dramatic music*
> 
> P.S. This is the first time I've ever written Sabriel smut so, please let me know how I did with that :)


End file.
